


The Hex pt. 6

by RockSaltandCherryPie



Series: The Hex [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Implied M/M, Injury, M/M, Sibling Incest, Temporarily Female Sam, Wincest - Freeform, female!Sam, girl!Sam, implied virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockSaltandCherryPie/pseuds/RockSaltandCherryPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam isn't any closer to getting his body back, seeks comfort in Dean.<br/>(They get it on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hex pt. 6

They were in another undecorated motel room, different yet familiar, and Sam sat down on one of the beds as Dean put some stuff on the other one. Dean opened the duffle, getting out the first aid kit.

Sam's shoulders slumped as he stared across the room at nothing.

"Lie back, Sam," Dean instructed as he sat next to him on the bed.

Sam brought his legs over the bed and relaxed into the pillow, wincing at the burn and clutching at the scratchy fabric under him. It had been so long since he let Dean take care of him like this. Sam briefly wondered, if he was still a guy, if he would let Dean do this or if he would just do it himself. He thought about doing it himself but it didn't seem to be worth the effort, and Dean was willing so what the hell. But then he started to think that the very notion of him changing his mind like this was him starting to change things about himself, little things, and he shut his eyes to erase those thoughts.

Dean helped him out of his two layers of shirts, gently peeling off the tank top that stuck to his skin with drying blood and made him cringe.

The wound was right on his rib, under the wire of his black bra. Dean gently dabbed at the wound with a wet antiseptic cotton pad, and it stung like hell.

"Thing really sliced ya good," Dean mumbled, his voice gravelly. He cleared his throat and continued to press, holding the pad there for a few seconds.

Sam shut his eyes and adjusted to the cool burn, his muscles going lax as he let Dean take care of him.

Dean applied a soothing ointment to the wound, smearing it around in slow circles with another piece of cotton. Sam felt his breathing relax, his lungs opening up and slowing down. He heard Dean rummaging with something and then felt Dean's hand at his hip.

"Uh... Sam..?" Dean's voice was soft, unsteady.

Sam blinked his eyes open.

"I need to, uh... take this off..." He said all hushed like he was scared of what the words implied, gesturing at the bra while awkwardly holding the spool of gauze.

Sam sighed, nodding. "Just do it, Dean. It's okay." He wanted to say _it's not even mine anyway_ , this new body he was inhabiting, but instead he bit his bottom lip and let his eyes get all heavy again. He pushed up on his elbows, and Dean reached behind him. Dean's hands were trembling as he unclasped the thing at the back, and for a moment Sam felt his warmth and just wanted to smother himself in it until he was okay again, like just Dean alone had the power to cure him. To make him _himself_.

He pulled his arms from the straps and fell back against the pillow again, his head rolling to the side heavily.

He felt warm gauze being splayed across his rib and heard Dean's stuttered breathing loud in his ear when he was gently lifted again. Dean wrapped the gauze around a few times, right under his heavy breast, and it instantly felt better. Sam was pulled in closer to his brother as Dean fastened the back of the gauze. Sam's hand rested gently at Dean's knee, his head hanging over Dean's shoulder. Dean was breathing sharply through his nose, and Sam could almost hear Dean's heart thumping in his chest right under the t-shirt. Sam's eyes trailed lower and he saw a bulge at the front of Dean's jeans, right at the zipper. Without thinking, and ignoring the violent quakes of his own heart, he slid his palm down Dean's open thigh, caressing as he went. When he reached Dean's dick, he cupped it and pressed in, feeling the outlines of the thick length. He heard Dean swallow.

"What're you doing...?" Dean whispered low in his ear.

Sam pulled back, eyes watering a little as he looked right into Dean's. "I don't know." He shook his head and felt his face heating up, his throat clogging.

Dean touched his cheek, sliding over his jaw.

Sam let his mouth hang open, loose and welcoming, just watching Dean's.

And then everything happened so fast.

Dean pressed his lips against Sam's and Sam actually moaned at the contact he had unknowingly been craving. Their tongues slid over each other, hot and wet and smooth. Sam dragged his tongue over Dean's upper lip, tasting the sweetness, getting dizzy from it.

Dean's hand wandered lower over Sam's shoulders, and Sam held around Dean's neck, pulling him in.

Sam wasn't sure what compelled him to take action when he saw his brother's hard-on, and that scared him. But he was slowly learning not to care, because it felt good. Having Dean touch him, kiss him like this. It felt good, so what? This whole thing was slightly twisted and a bit ridiculous, but so was the fact that a witch turned him into a girl, so Sam wasn't hesitating anymore.

Sam knocked his own legs open, slipping one around Dean's waist as he pulled Dean down over him.

Dean's hips ground against Sam's, and Sam felt how unmistakably hard he was through his jeans. _He was doing this to Dean._ Sam reached down and quickly popped the button on Dean's pants as Dean huffed and devoured his mouth, licking in and sucking at Sam's lip.

Dean grunted as Sam fumbled with the zipper, hips starting to move in a smooth, thrusting rhythm against Sam.

Sam arched his back on the bed, his breaths humid and shaky on Dean's chin. He slipped his fist around Dean's cock and Dean gasped and looked down almost in disbelief at how hard Sam was making him, at everything.

Sam wrapped his legs around Dean tighter as he stroked him, Dean's cock glistening and thick in his palm. Dean began pushing into his hand and kissed his neck, sucking right at his pulse point. Sam moaned and squeezed Dean's cock a little tighter.

Dean pressed wet open-mouthed kisses to his soft collarbone, trailing lower.

There was a heat gathering at Sam's groin, all of his muscles clenched tight around his crotch, and it was so weird that when Dean's hips slotted down hard and heavy against his he only felt Dean's dick and not his own.

Sam squirmed and wriggled his jeans and panties down over his hips in one tug, desperate to get out of them. Dean just pressed his forehead to Sam's, mouth lax and panting.

"Dean," Sam said breathlessly. "Put it in."

Dean shook his head, hands sliding down Sam's hips, caressing the girlish curves.

Sam ground his teeth together, his whole body humming with desperation. "Do it."

Dean breathed heavy, something clicking and his eyes going just as dark as Sam's were. He freed Sam of the confines of his pants and underwear and tossed them aside. Sam frantically tugged at Dean's jeans, trying to push them off his hips, and Dean took over, yanking them down and off. He tore the shirt off his back and exposed his golden, freckled skin.

Sam pulled Dean back over him and Dean kissed him again, their tongues circling around each other.

He felt Dean's hand, his fingers, _down there_ , and he gasped. He was sopping wet. Dean massaged and rubbed his thumb over his sweet spot, and he almost sobbed. It felt fucking amazing. He felt one of Dean's fingers wriggling gently past the tight clench of muscle and then slide in slowly and rather easily. Dean's finger was hot and drenched as it fucked into him, and Sam wanted it, wanted more. It was almost impossible that he was this close to breaking point already. Dean's finger twisted and pushed, and Sam felt him add another right next to it. Sam's hips rose off the bed, his pelvis brushing Dean's hard cock. Dean thrust the fingers inside, sinking in to the knuckle and back out, back in.

"Fuck me," Sam said darkly, barely audible, right in Dean's ear.

"Sam," Dean huffed. "I don't have any—"

"Fuck it. Just put it in." Sam bore his fingers into his breasts, clutching them and squeezing until it hurt.

Everything was happening so fast, neither of them wanting to think about what was actually going on.

Dean gripped his cock tight and then lined it up and pushed in. Sam held his breath and dug his nails into the sweaty skin at Dean's back. He felt Dean filling him up inch by inch, stretching his hole wide. The burn was at once torturous and sensational. Dean grunted and panted above him, sliding in to the wet heat. He started with gentle thrusts, almost not fitting in completely, but gradually Sam's body adjusted to it and began to let him in more and more.

And then it was feeling fucking amazing. Like nothing Sam had ever felt before. Well... Obviously. But it was like his whole body was alive, rocking uncontrollably with Dean's body, all of his muscles beating to the rhythm of the thrusts. And he took Dean in harder, felt the growing stiffness of his erection right _inside his body_ , and loved it. It was so fucking messed up, but he loved it.

They watched each other and Dean grunted continuously, hands running over Sam's smooth, unblemished skin. He held his thigh as he fucked into him and their bodies ground together, their sweat mingling.

Sam clung on to Dean's chest and gasped as he felt the build of an unfathomable pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Sam panted, the stimulation absolutely incredible. The pressure seemed to just keep rising. His mouth hung open on a choked-off moan, and Dean sucked at his neck again and let his hand travel up to cup one of Sam's breasts above the bandage. His thumb dug into his nipple and Sam writhed and searched out Dean's mouth again.

_Rising, rising, pressure intensifying..._

And then Sam was tipping over the edge, his muscles clenching and spasming, squeezing around Dean's cock over and over. He felt the orgasm in his stomach, his legs, his arching spine, all the way to his toes and it wasn't stopping. It was like exploding from the inside. Sam was high off of it, clutching Dean's back as if for dear life, never wanting it to end.

Dean pulled out—or was _pushed_ out by the impossible tightness, Sam couldn't tell—and jacked his leaking cock hard and quick right over him until he was painting his belly with thick white ropes. They continued to spurt out of him and Sam had never been so mesmerized by come in his whole life. Dean's rounded, blushing lips panted, trying to catch his breath as his tugs slowed.

Sam was still twitching with the aftershocks of the longest and best orgasm he ever had, his heels smoothing over the backs of Dean's legs.

They both heaved together, drenched in sweat. Sam shut his eyes as Dean shifted, pushed himself back and straightened a little. Sam's knees fell loose and opened as Dean sat between them.

Dean ran shaky, tentative fingers between Sam's legs again and Sam felt all puffy and sensitive and wet.

"Um..." Dean's small, deep voice caught in his throat. "Sam..."

Sam opened his eyes, looked over Dean's face. Dean's eyes were wide, stock still, his body rigid. Sam looked down to where Dean held a trembling palm up. Sam felt his chest swell, his heart skip a beat. Dean's hand was streaked with blood. _His_ blood.

Sam's voice stuttered. "How is that possible...?"

Dean caressed Sam's hip with bloodied fingers. There was a dark kind of fascination in his eyes as they skimmed over Sam. "It's like a new body..."

He came back over Sam and kissed him deep and long, and Sam cupped his face, letting the stubble scratch under the pads of his fingers. And that was when Sam felt a growing tightness in his chest, a stinging behind his eyes and throat. His cheeks were on fire, wetness gathering at the corners of his eyes. It was like everything in him was heightened; heightened pleasure, heightened emotion. And everything was out of his control. As he bit back the urge to let the tears streak his face, he let himself be embraced by Dean's warm body, enveloping him completely.

Their legs twined together, all sweat-slick, and Sam shut his eyes. He felt Dean's fingers in his hair and held on to him, let his hand rest right over Dean's heart, feeling the steady beat.

They fell asleep like that.

 

 

Dean woke up briefly the next morning, just at dawn, when the sun was peaking through the curtain and spilling over Sam's glowing skin. Sam's head was turned toward the window, one of his arms sprawled languidly across the sheets. He was letting out melodious puffs of breath, strands of hair laying on his soft cheek aglow with the rays of the warm sun. His chest was exposed, a patch of light resting delicately over plump breasts and Dean smirked. He reached over and fixed the sheet over them, then fell back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> the long awaited Wincest action ;)


End file.
